Born to be Mild 4 - Le sorcier
by malohkeh
Summary: Il est parfois difficile de vraiment mettre le travail de coté, même quand vous combattez un sorcier maléfique.


Voilà le quatrième OS de traduction de la série Born to be mild de tfm. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Spencer Reid allongea le bras pour prendre un autre Cheeto de ses doigts déjà orangés. C'était cette fois au tour de Kevin d'apporter la nourriture, ce que tous regrettaient. Si le café et les en-cas riches en amidon étaient apparemment la base du régime du joueur, cela se révélait beaucoup moins attrayant pour ceux qui s'en nourrissaient déjà au quotidien. Et Au BAU, personne n'a pas le temps de faire de véritables repas.

\- Au loin, vous voyez une grotte, fit Garcia, bien que tous ses efforts pour instaurer une ambiance dramatique soient ruinés par les bruits de mastication ininterrompus venant d'au moins deux des membres du groupe. A l'entrée de la grotte, il y a un panneau d'avertissement disant que les intrus risquent de finir éviscérés.

\- Ongh kronkre, s'étouffa à moitié Kevin, la bouche pleine.

Emily plissa les lèvres de dégoût alors que des miettes volaient à l'autre bout de la table.

\- On rentre, tenta-t-il à nouveau après avoir avalé.

C'était à son tour d'être le meneur, au grand regret des autres. Non qu'ils n'aient pas confiance en lui, ils n'étaient simplement pas assez familiarisés avec son style. En tant que profileurs, leur travail dépendait du fait qu'ils soient capables de travailler ensemble telle une mécanique bien huilée. Ainsi, avec Kevin en tête, cet infime contrôle qu'ils possédaient sur la situation se retrouvait menacé.

\- Vous êtes tous d'accord ? demanda Garcia, avec une expression mystérieuse.

Toutefois, profileurs comme ils étaient, ils savaient tous sans le moindre doute qu'elle _voulait_ qu'ils entrent.

\- C'est un piège, argua Reid. Regardez le panneau. Quiconque a écrit ça est un narcissique classique. Il _veut_ que nous entrions simplement pour _pouvoir_ nous éviscérer.

\- Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre on va finir par se battre, aujourd'hui, ajouta Emily. Autant que ce soit contre ce qui vit à l'intérieur de cette caverne, quoi que ce soit.

\- Restez dans la peau de vos personnages pour prendre vos décisions, avertit Garcia.

\- Très bien, fit Emily en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous entrons, car nous sommes bien trop curieux pour notre propre bien. Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ?

Morgan fit la moue. Voyant là une opportunité de soulever son propre point contentieux, il prit la parole :

\- J'en ai franchement raz-le-bol d'être un gnome. Si vous ne m'aidez pas avec cette fiche de personnage aujourd'hui, je me retire.

Emily lui donna un petit coup de coude, tout sourire.

\- Allez, Morgan. Il faut prouver que tu _mérites_ un nouveau personnage. Combat valeureusement, gnome ou pas gnome. Ce qui compte pour toi c'est l'honneur non ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on pense que tu es un froussard ?

Elle appuyait sur les cordes sensibles, et il le savait. Il haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça malgré tout avec un soupir.

\- Très bien. Mais je te préviens… si la prochaine fois je me retrouve avec un Halfelin, surveilles tes arrières, tu risques les attaques surprises.

\- Oh je t'en prie, même si tu essayais, tu ne pourrais pas me vaincre.

Kevin s'éclaircit alors la gorge.

\- Je crois que nous avons un monstre à tuer, rappela-t-il, en lançant un regard noir aux deux profileurs qui se chamaillaient.

Quand elle put reprendre la parole, Garcia souriait :

\- Vous entrez dans la grotte. Tout est noir.

\- o - o -

 _…noir. D'un geste plus théâtral que nécessaire, Siegfried invoqua des flammes éternelles dans les torches accrochées juste au-dessus d'eux._

 _\- J'ai du silex et de l'acier, tu sais, souffla Amari. Ce n'était pas la peine de gâcher un sort._

 _\- Chhhht, fit Gryorden à l'elfe avec exubérance. On va nous entendre !_

 _\- Oh, je crois que de ce coté là, tu t'en occupe très bien Kevin, lança malicieusement Roger._

(- Les gars, vous ne respectez pas vos personnages. Vous êtes des aventuriers chevronnés, pas des agents du FBI en congé.

\- Désolé Garcia.)

 _Une fois la dispute terminée, la compagnie continua à avancer lentement, derrière l'œil vigilant de Gryorden. Il valait mieux qu'ils évitent de tomber dans un piège._

 _En entrant dans la grotte située au bout du tunnel, Siegfried siffla :_

 _\- Il y a de la magie noire, ici._

 _Comme pour lui répondre, il y eut un bruit sourd, et un éclair fendit l'air._

(- Un lancer de réflexe, Emily.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu persécutes mon Apollon.

\- Hey !

\- Désolée, Kevin. Alors, ton score ?

\- …sept.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Sept.

\- Ha ha ! Dommage, tu prends quarante en dégâts.)

 _Amari trébucha en arrière, touchée en plein torse. Ce fut suffisant pour décider les autres à agir._

 _\- Ca va, marmonna-t-elle en se levant, bien que ce soit évident que c'était loin d'aller bien._

 _Avec une grimace, elle porta une main à son épaule et utilisa ses capacités limitées de soin. Cela ne restaura pas toute sa vie, mais c'était au moins suffisant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas inconsciente au premier signe d'un combat._

 _\- Vous osez pénétrez ma demeure ! s'éleva une voix, de toute évidence appartenant à la personne ayant posé le panneau d'avertissement à l'extérieur. Vous serez éviscéré !_

(- Vous voyez ; définitivement un narcissique !

\- Reid, Siegfried n'a pas la moindre compétence en profilage.

\- Hé, voilà ce qu'on devrait faire : combattants du crime surnaturel !

\- …)

 _Roger se précipita, les deux mains serrées sur son épée. Dans les mains d'un gnome mesurant à peine un mètre, l'épée atteignait à peine le torse du sorcier. Mais même cela fut suffisant pour infliger quelques dommages._

 _Gryorden évita les flammes envoyées dans sa direction, et contourna le magicien pour le prendre à revers._

(- Penelope !

\- Je ne peux pas faire preuve de favoritisme, Kevvy, tu le sais.)

 _\- Tu vas regretter le jour où tu as contrarié Roger le Puissant ! cria le gnome, alors que son épée passait à travers les robes du sorcier sans le toucher._

 _A coté de lui, Amari avait rejoint la mêlée, tandis que ses joues reprenaient des couleurs. Grâce aux efforts combinés de tout le groupe, leur adversaire fut écrasé, sorcier badass ou pas._

(- « Sorcier badass », Garcia ? Sérieusement ?

\- Quoi, ce n'était pas vraiment un sorcier goodass.

\- Ah, ah, très drôle. Bon, le loot.)

 _Le groupe se rassembla autour du corps, et Gryorden s'accroupit pour fouiller les robes du sorcier. Amari plissa le nez de dégoût. En tant que Paladin du puissant Tyr, elle aurait dû être contre ce genre de pratiques. La question méritait cependant de se poser, si on considérait qu'ils erraient à travers Toril en tuant des créatures._

 _\- Oh, hé ! fit joyeusement Gryorden. Il a un bon tas d'or. On dirait qu'on va vivre la belle vie pendant un moment._

 _Les sacs bientôt pleins d'une pléthore d'objets étranges récupérés dans la caverne du sorcier, la compagnie se remit en route, sans doute à la rencontre d'un autre ennemi._

\- o - o -

Garcia retourna ses notes et ferma le Guide du Maître.

\- Désolé que celle-là ait été courte, s'excusa-t-elle, je présumais que nous serions probablement interrompus en plein milieu pour une affaire. La semaine a été difficile.

Morgan, Prentiss et Reid acquiescèrent sombrement. Kevin ne dit rien, bien que Garcia lui ait raconté les circonstances de leur dernière affaire.

\- Il est toujours tôt, si vous voulez regarder un film… offrit Garcia. Mais pas de _slasher_ , précisa-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi pas, approuva Emily. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

Elle prit le Manuel des Joueurs le plus proche et se tourna vers Morgan.

\- Alors, tu veux être Roger l'Orc Guerrier ?

\- Ca me va, fit Morgan avec un grand sourire.

* * *

J'ai laissé volontairement en VO le jeu de mot avec "badass" vu que c'est un terme qu'on utilise aussi en français.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimé ! A bientôt :)


End file.
